


Your Friendly Local Ripperdoc

by DustyMagpie



Series: Viktor/V(ictoria) [1]
Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Corpo V (Cyberpunk 2077), Drunken Flirting, F/M, First Time, Flirting, Pre-Canon, Smut, rippermerc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:42:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29513382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DustyMagpie/pseuds/DustyMagpie
Summary: Corpo V ends up in a spot of trouble in Little China and ends up in a certain ripperdocs clinic.Defiantly what the doctor ordered!
Relationships: V & Viktor Vector, V/Viktor Vector
Series: Viktor/V(ictoria) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2174997
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	Your Friendly Local Ripperdoc

**Author's Note:**

> Set a few months before the start of the game with a corpo V

She knew she never should have agreed to go out on a date with him. The men from work are always so blah! The rest in counterintelligence really do not float her boat and the last date she had with a woman from the same department went so badly that she definitely doesn't want to try that again.  
So, when this cute looking guy from another department approached her in the canteen and nervously asked her out for drinks, she’d thought “why not?”.

There had been something off with him from the moment he picked her up, but she put it down to nerves. Another red flag should have been when he drove them over to Watson. But he assured her that there was this cool dive bar in Little China that she would love.  
They didn’t even make it that far. He pulled into an unlit side street and got out of the car and motioned for her to follow.

She had gotten lucky; she knew that much. They hadn’t expected her to be armed and to fight back like she did. But she has always known how to look after herself, especially against a couple of gonk scavs. She doesn’t know why he chose her out of everyone to sell out to them. She does have some preem looking decorative cyberware, but who doesn’t in the corpo world?  
She makes sure to give him a few well-placed kicks to the jaw before she makes a move. If he survives the night, it will be something to remember her by.

She never does find out what happens to him.

Something has definitely been knocked out of whack. she’s bleeding. Nothing life threatening (she hopes!) but enough to warrant attention and soon - these back alleys are not clean, and it hurts.  
A couple of Joytoys, seeing what happened, offered V as much help as they could. They even pointed her in the direction of a ripperdoc.  
“He’s really good,” one had said, “A real gentleman!”  
“Easy on the eyes as well” said the other, “I always try to save my eddies up to visit him when I need an upgrade. It’s sad really, he always seems to be at his clinic. I don’t think he has like, a wife or a husband or anything!”

They had said his clinic was in a basement off of Bradbury & Buran, near the pod hotel, in a back alley and that it wasn’t signposted, but she should see some stairs heading down behind the shops on the main road.  
Following these instructions will probably be what gets her killed. Honestly, she is not sure what has happened to her sense of self-preservation tonight.

The front door is not locked but there is a gate pulled across and no one in sight. It at least looks like your standard ripper clinic, not at all what she was used to but it will have to do.

“Hello!” she calls out.

“It’s open!” comes a reply from the back of the clinic, “I’ll be there is a sec!”

She struggles to get the gate to open properly which grabs the attention of the ripperdoc. As soon as he realises she is struggling he throws the cloth he was drying his hands on down and runs to help her.  
Well now. The night has finally taken a turn for the better! He is nothing like the men she has to interact with day in and day out. He is tattooed and muscular with a broad chest and biceps she could hang off! His face hosts a boyish smile that is offset by his rugged features.  
It's a face she’d be happy to sit on!  
“Sorry about that sweetheart” he says as he pushes the gate open with a lopsided smile that quickly turns to concern once he sees her clearly. He gently holds her chin in his hands, moving her head from side to side examining the obvious wounds. “You’ve been in the wars tonight haven't you?”

This is new. She has never had a ripper that was this familiar before. All the corpo ones she’s been to have always been cold and indifferent. Compared to them this man is a furnace, both figuratively and literally. She just wishes that he weren’t wearing tinted lenses so she could properly get a look at his eyes.

“Yeah, I’ve not had the best of nights” she eventually sighs out. He is still looking at her intently.

“Let’s get you to the chair shall we? Can you walk or do you need a hand?”  
He senses her hesitation and offers her his arm anyway, which she gladly takes leaning her weight against him. These arms are really something! She can’t help but give them a little squeeze, hoping he doesn’t notice. He helps her onto the chair and makes sure she is comfortable before retrieving his stool from across the room sending it wheeling over with a kick and sauntering after it.  
He really is not anything like what she’s seen before, he is so much realer. It’s probably a good thing he isn’t her regular ripper because you wouldn’t be able to keep her out of his clinic for all the eddies in the world! She is still trying to take in her surroundings fully when he sits down next to her and begins setting up the consoles.

“Here” he hands her the personal jack with a smile, “Shall I get started checking you out?”  
She returns his smile cursing at herself for the involuntary blush that crosses her cheeks and plugs the jack in.

“Where are my manners?” he says standing up and holding out a large hand towards her, “my name’s Viktor Vector”.  
She takes his hand; he is incredibly gentle as he shakes it “I’m V” she responds.  
“V huh? Well, it’s a pleasure. Such a shame we had to meet under these circumstance” he winks at her. “Let's make a start on cleaning some of these cuts up.” He takes out some antiseptic wipes and begins to tend to the cuts on her face and arms while the scanner does its thing in the background.

“Hmmm,” He looks at the monitor, “Your heart rate is looking a bit on the high side. Is this normal for you?”  
V shakes her head, “No I think it's normally, normal.” she finishes lamely.

“So, V”, he asks, “You going to tell me what happened? You’re not my normal fair at this time of night”.  
“I had the worst date ever!” 

She recounts to him the events of the evening that leads to her being in his clinic.  
“Wow, definitely in the top ten of shitty dates”  
“How about you Viktor, have you got any awful dating stories to make me feel better?”  
“Ha! I am far too old to be out there dating! I can’t even remember the last time I went on a date” he shakes his head at her.

“What!” she cries in astonishment, “There is no way you are too old, and even if you were, look at you!” she starts fidgeting in her seat, “They would have to be blind not to want you!”

His face is visibly flushed as he looks away, shaking his head from her unable to keep the smile from his face.

“Really V, I think I might have to check your head for trauma”.

“Oh please, you know I’m right! You came highly recommended from some very attractive ladies”.

“Really?” He raises his eyebrow at her, “Well if this is the sort of luck a pretty young thing like you is having, there is definitely no hope for me!” He turns back to the monitor with a cough.

“So, Viktor, what’s with all the trophies everywhere?”

“They’re just a relic of days gone past. Won them back when I still actively boxed.”

“You box?” She wriggles around in her seat to face him.

“Keep still!” he tells her “Yes I used to box, was pretty good at it too. But these days I’m just your friendly local ripperdoc.”

“Wow” V replies, “I would love to see you in action, I bet you’re still really strong” She is laying it on thick, but she just can’t help it. He is exactly her type. And it’s not as if she’s planning on ever coming back to the area again! “I bet you still have really good stamina”.  
He doesn't reply but she sees him looking at her out of the corner of his eye.

“Ok, it looks like everything is back in working order. Nothing had been seriously damaged, but still I would recommend you take it easy for the next couple of days and if anything feels off to get it checked out, just to be on the safe side. And just keep the cuts clean and they’ll be healed in no time!” He reaches over and gently helps her unplug the jack as she sits up.

“So, is that everything?” she asks.

“Yep, it’s all sorted”.

“Oh…” She trails off. She does not want to go yet, talking with him has been the most fun she has had in a while.

“You don’t have to go just yet. That is unless you want to that is!” He adds quickly, “It’s a quiet night and I have some beers chilled, if you want to join me.”

“Well, if you don’t mind some company...”

It would be nice to have a few drinks with someone who is not a complete shit brain. She slides off the chair, taking the hand that was offered to her as she goes to stand. They were right, he really is a gentleman. He heads towards the back of the clinic motioning for V to follow him.

“Come on, there's a couch back here. Make yourself comfy”.

She takes a seat at one end and gratefully accepts a beer when offered taking a deep mouthful of the cool liquid.

“Ahh,” she gasps, “I needed that!”

“Go easy” he chides her sitting down at the opposite end of the couch, “You’ve had a rough night, remember?”

“I know! But at least I got to meet you!” she tips her bottle towards him.

“To crappy dates!” He raises his bottle in a toast.

“To hunky ripperdocs!” she toasts. He laughs loudly shaking his head at her.

“I really don’t know how you got this “hunky” thing stuck in your head. But, um, heh, thanks” he looks away visibly uncomfortable with the compliment but still smiling to himself.

“So, V, tell me, who were theses “attractive ladies” that recommended me?”

“They saw what happened and helped me out after the incident. I didn’t ask their names. One of them had really bright pink hair

“A couple of workin’ girls? I think I know who you mean”.

A couple more beers and a lot of small talk later and they’ve both moved to the middle of the couch, legs and arms now touching. V lifts his right arm, turning it this way and that.

“What are you doing?” he asks.

“I just wanted to get a look at your tattoo. I couldn’t see it properly earlier” She spends time looking at each figure, running her finger lightly over them, he’s watching her hands every movement.

“Very nice” she finally says.

“Have you got any?” he asks.

“Me? No, I could never make up my mind what to get done. I’d pick a design then two weeks later I’d lose interest in it. Maybe one day!” She looks up at him still running her fingers along his arm.

“I have a few more ya’know” he grins at her. 

“Oh! Where are they?”

”Do you want to see them?”

She launches herself at him, knocking him to his back, hands tangled in his shirt pulling his face into hers. He doesn’t hesitate in returning the kiss, tongues intertwining, fighting for dominance. His arms snake around her waist pulling her closer. 

“This is a bad idea” he whispers when he finally pulls away for breath, “You’re still technically a patient”.

“You’ve finish treating me, I’m not your patient anymore” she whispers back.

”This could -” She kisses him “- create some -” she kisses him again “- down the line”

“Do you care? Because I don’t care” she tells him breathlessly

He reaches his hand behind her head “If you’re sure” He does not wait for an answer before kissing her letting out a groan of pleasure that V feels in her chest. V reaches her hand to his face to remove his glasses, but he stops her.

“I’d rather keep them on if it’s all the same to you” he tells her.

She moves her hand back to his chest, a little confused. “That’s fine, but won’t they get all warped?”

“At this point, these old things are held together by tape and spite, so I don’t think it matters” He reaches down and grabs her ass. “You, on the other hand, have something you can take off for me”.

She stands up and begins unbuttoning her trousers, slowly pulling them down before pulling off her top leaving them in a pile. She can’t see his eyes, but she knows they are on her, watching her every move, hungrily.

There is a chill in the clinic that is quickly dispelled when she feels his hot hands grab a hold of her hips pulling her towards him as he moves to the edge of the couch.  
He begins placing searing kisses across her abdomen, each one getting slowly closer to her mound. He shifts closer, leaning down into her, moving one of her legs on to his shoulder. One hand never leaves her hip, while the other slides between her legs rubbing along her folds feeling just how wet she has gotten already, fingers gently flicking across her entrance before slipping in. Two fingers thrusting into her while his thumb rubs along her clit.

She shudders against him, wrapping her arms around his head, fingers threaded through his hair. Her fingers tighten as he hits a sweet spot deep within.  
His face is captured between her boobs, his glasses askew. As she looks down at him, she can clearly see his intense eye staring at her from underneath his heavy eyebrows. She shudders again. He’s going hard now, intent on pushing her over the edge, not that it takes much more in her current state. 

With a strangled cry of “Fuck!” her leg gives way as she comes, she can feel it dribble down her leg as she falls into him, trembling. He gently removes his slick fingers from her, letting down her leg in the process.

“You ok there sweetheart?” he asks nuzzling at her chin.

“Hmmm” is about all she can manage to get out at this precise moment. She slides into a sitting position on his lap with a kiss.

“Hmmm, what say we get you out of these” reaching her hand down between them palming at his erection still trapped beneath his clothes as he thrusts into her touch. She climbs off his lap onto the couch and idly plays with her nipples while watching him quickly get undressed. She stares wide-eyed at the sheer size of it when his cock finally springs free. He was really hiding that away? With that girth it couldn’t have been comfortable all this time. That is going to be a challenge, but one she is looking forward to.

The gasses have stayed on though, disappointingly. She wets her lips before reaching out to him, giving him a few slow and gentle pumps before swirling her tongue around the head.  
She can see his heavily lidded eyes watching her from behind his glasses, his mouth hangs open as she starts to take him deeper in her mouth. She moves his hand to her hair looking up at him with a wink. Even with this invitation, she can feel him holding back. It’s only when she licks at a sensitive spot or when he hits the back of her throat does his hips start to stutter and buck into her. 

On the one hand she is disappointed, she would love nothing more than for him to let go and fuck her face. But on the other hand, her jaw was starting to ache already. She takes him in as deep as she can once more before removing him with a pop. Before she’s even able to catch her breath, he has bent down, half dragged her to him, kissing her deeply.

“How do you-?”

She pushes him away and gets on her knees, bum in the air, looking over her shoulder at him, “From behind!” she orders.

He lines himself up with her slit, sliding the head of his cock along her slick folds smiling as he hears her gasp and wriggle as he rubs along her clit. He can’t delay this any longer and begins to slowly slide his cock into her, being sure to take his time, he knows that he is well endowed and doesn't want to cause her any discomfort. V on the other hand has other ideas and begins to push back against him. She wants to feel all of him and she doesn’t want to wait. He tightly grips her waist, “Someone's eager!” he teases as he halts his movements.

“Fucking- Fuck! Just fuck me already Viktor! I’ll beg if I have to! Just fuck me!”

Well, who was he to deny a request from a lady! He thrusts into the hilt, stopping only to steady himself as he feels her tight walls clamping down on her.

“Shit!” he hears her hiss out.

The air is quickly filled with breathless moans and the sound of flesh meeting flesh as he relentlessly thrusts into her soaked cunt. Even with her face buried in the crux of her arm he can hear her swearing with every wet trust. It's starting to get hard to maintain his composure, but he has never been one to leave a partner unsatisfied. He reaches around her middle pulling her body flush with his. One arm around her chest, roughly grabbing a boob, while the other heads between her legs to her clit.

“Come on sweetheart” he growls in her ear, “You gonna come for me?”

She is close and a couple of more thrusts send her over the edge screaming in bliss. He quickly follows suite, trying his best to hold on, to fuck her through her orgasm, but he can only last so long and he quickly withdraws finishing on her back.

He is up and moving as soon as he’s sure his legs can take his weight, grabbing a clean cloth and wiping her down. She rolls onto her back and stretches. “Thanks”

“Err, it’s quite alright sweetheart”. 

“No, I mean for everything, you really turned around what was a really shitty night”.

The post coiltal glow is fading and it’s starting to get awkward. She stands up and goes for her clothes, “I probably should get going. Call a cab or something”.

“Wait V!” He hesitates, uncertainly, “Listen V, what happened, that’s not something I usually do with clients under my care.”

It’s hard to take him seriously as he stands there with a serious face, rubbing the back of neck, naked.

“Oh well that is a shame! I was going to recommend you to all of my friends!” She kisses him on the cheek. “Don’t worry, this wasn’t exactly my normal state of affairs either.”

V calls a cab, and they say their goodbyes. It is bittersweet perhaps, but they are from two different worlds, and she has no intention of ever coming back to the area. He will just live on as a happy memory.

A few months later and V had lost everything - But she had got lucky once again. 

Everyone knew the rumours about what happens to staff when they got “downsized”, she at least still had her life. But if it wasn’t for Jackie Welles… that man is probably the only reason she’s not dead now. He helped her keep it all together. 

So, she was excited when he told her that he wanted to introduce her to the important people in his life - after Mama Welles that is.

After introducing her to his adorable girlfriend, Misty, he takes her out back of Misty's shop. This alleyway is looking strangely familiar. It’s not till he heads down some steps towards a basement door does it click where she is. Why is Jackie taking her down to that ripperdoc she had met a few months ago?

Well, who would have thought it, Jackie and the ripperdoc are good friends. She wonders if he even remembers her. He offers her his hand with the same warm smile as before but this time he also gives her a little wink. 

He definitely remembers her!


End file.
